


年轻岁月

by KathyChang_1908



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyChang_1908/pseuds/KathyChang_1908
Summary: 乐队AU，普通人设定，私设如山不知道是哪国的高中背景，年龄操作。极度少女玛丽苏的OOC。
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Garth & Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Donna Troy & Wally West, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Kudos: 1





	年轻岁月

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin_and_Hood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/gifts).



> 于2018.4.12首发于lofter

提姆将清空的旅行箱推到一边，一头栽进刚铺好的床铺，再一次质疑自己的神志。

虽然早知道快乐港高中校风开放，但是真正参与进来、看到满校园炫技的打架高手和花枝招展的非主流少年，年轻的小极客还是觉得难以融入。更何况五成高一新生都是快乐港本校初中直升的，看到周围同学全都聊得火热他觉得人生地不熟的自己更加凄凉了。到底为什么拧着脾气跟爸吵架也要一个人到罗德岛念书啊，明明哥谭学院完全不输快乐港，而且还有史蒂芬和卡珊，也不至于像现在这样孤家寡人。一时冲动骑上自行车就跑去火车站，就为了那个捕风捉影的消息——

三声敲门，力道温和有礼，大概是那个未曾谋面的上铺室友。提姆闷闷地嗷了一声，顶着刚蹭出来的鸟窝头跳起来去开门。

满腹牢骚在见到门口的人的时候稀里哗啦碎了一地。

眼前的少年穿着骚包的红衬衣，一件黄色毛衣当作披肩系在脖子上，全校独一无二的搭配。偏偏这对常人来说糟糕透顶的配色放在他身上反而有别样的异域风情，愈发衬得唇红齿白明艳动人。

“你好啊，提姆·德雷克先生。”那人靠在门框上朝他灿烂地笑起来，而提姆觉得自己的语言能力一下子无影无踪因为神啊他的眼睛会发光，“我是你的新室友，高二年级的——”

“迪克·格雷森。”提姆喃喃道。天啊天啊天啊这可是活生生的迪克·格雷森，神圣的蝙蝠之神在上他刚刚是不是说他是自己的室友？提姆手足无措地说：“很、很高兴见到你！我是提姆·德雷克，呃你已经知道了，我是说——”

太没出息了！看到对方似笑非笑的表情提姆悲愤地想，这样语无伦次，哪里还像哥谭学院那个“深不可测的小红”。可是这是迪克，是他八年来唯一的偶像和来到快乐港的唯一原因，是飞到儿时的他梦里的那只红蜻蜓，而现在迪克就站在他面前告诉他他会在接下来的两年里与他朝夕相对，他怎么冷静得了？

“没想到我的名声已经传到哥谭学院了，”迪克有趣地挑起眉毛，“是贝蒂还是芭芭拉？”

“不是的！”提姆赶忙叫道，“是我自己一直很喜——想见你，我以前是飞翔的格雷森家族的粉丝，后来也很崇拜你和你养父布鲁斯·韦恩，而且我真的好喜欢你的泰坦乐队……”

看见迪克越来越僵的嘴角提姆猛然闭了嘴。提摩西·德雷克你这个笨蛋，这种时候怎么能戳他的伤疤。他小声说：“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，我不是有意让你伤心的。”

“没关系，”迪克却只是温和地说，“这些事情很复杂，如果你想听我们可以以后慢慢说。现在，”他微笑着伸出手，“我有这个荣幸带你熟悉一下校园吗？”

第一个周五放学的时候提姆走出校门，然后被一群小混混堵在小巷里。

看着这群人拿着棍子和匕首围过来，提姆举起双手装作不想被惹事的乖乖牌，大脑却飞快地转动，想着该怎样坑他们。挑拨离间？太普通了，而且他们想敲诈我，最次也要反过来敲诈他们一笔吧。

这样想着，还没来得及说什么，忽然听到巷子口一声大喊：“你们住手！”还没等他反应过来，面前的两个小混混被出其不意地推倒在地，然后自己被一把抓住拽出了小巷。

抓着自己的人跑得很快，提姆要拼命跑才能堪堪跟上。乱七八糟拐过几条街巷，好不容易停稳提姆觉得自己的肺都要炸开了。“这是干嘛啊！”提姆抱怨道。

“喂，我救了你哎！”年轻的声音响起。提姆抬起头，眼前的棕发少年委屈地睁着一双水灵灵的金色大眼睛，他认出这正是班里总是坐在第一排的男孩。巴特·艾伦，提姆对他有点印象，不过这一周内还没有过交流。

“无论如何还是谢谢啦，巴特。”提姆说。

巴特的眼睛一下子亮起来，上上下下打量了他一番，开心地叫道：“你是提姆·德雷克！每次上课都最早到班里的人！我可以叫你提米吗？我们是朋友了吧？是吗？哇哦这还是我第一次打架哎！”

提姆揉了揉眉心，巴特的语速太快他头痛。他正要说什么，忽然听到一些声音，脸色一变。

果然是被从所有方向包围了。

接下来的事让提姆措手不及。小混混的头目一棍子打伤巴特的脚踝，他们被围困，提姆还来不及分析出什么就被拎起领子一把扔了出去。眼看着巷口的铁丝网向自己飞来，提姆闭上眼睛却忽然被人接住。

真的很巧，这个穿着黑T恤的高个子男生也是同班的新生。提姆记得康纳·肯特主要是因为开学才艺展示上对方惊艳的架子鼓表演。

提姆跑去扶起倒在地上的巴特，无意中碰到自己身上的擦伤开始龇牙咧嘴，眼神却紧追与小混混们搏斗的康纳。康纳力气很大，纯靠蛮力就能拖住这一大帮人，可是打起架来完全没有战斗技巧。提姆皱起眉。

表面上是绝对乖宝宝的提姆·德雷克心里也住了个暴力分子。虽然没到有压力去打地下黑拳那种地步，至少他也有点研究。他凝神观察了几十秒，开口叫道：“康纳，打你三点钟方向那个人持刀的手的上臂。然后是七点钟方向那个打手的腹部。”

听到他喊声的打手赶忙去查看和防御，却恰恰把弱点暴露出来。康纳心领神会，在提姆的帮助下几拳打退了这些混混。

“趁他们暂时追不上来抓紧离开，我们今天不是为了打架来的。”提姆说，“哎哎哎巴特你脚上还有伤呢别乱动！”

还好绕来绕去也没离开学校太远，他们决定去校医室处理伤势。走到校医室门口提姆才发现迪克也在那里，担忧地看着红发少年接受检查。提姆认得那是高三的沃利·韦斯特，迪克最好的朋友，也是泰坦乐队的主音吉他手，以及自己旁边僵住了的这个小孩辈分上的表叔。

“又不是什么大病，很常见的小事，而且又不是治不好。不要这副表情啦。”沃利拍拍迪克的肩膀。

“下个月的运动会你不要参加了。”迪克说，严肃得不能拒绝。

他们被巴特硬拉着躲到转角后面，等沃利和迪克离开后才走进校医室，虽然提姆确信迪克出门时向他们的方向看了一眼。汤普金斯女士替巴特处理扭伤的脚，提姆和康纳拿着医药箱自己去处理皮肉伤。

“你力气很大，是敲鼓的原因？”提姆问。

“也不全是啦，主要大概是因为我从小在农场长大锻炼起来的。”康纳说，“不过你也看出来我完全不会打架，我老爸不希望我惹事，他是个文绉绉的记者。你呢？看你很有对策的样子，以前经常遇到这种状况？”

“我是哥谭人。”提姆简洁地说。

巴特处理好脚伤后被汤普金斯女士思想教育，两人很讲义气地没有偷溜走，结果被一起拎过去教育。康纳戳戳巴特的胳膊，小声问：“你怎么那么怕沃利学长啊，他不是你表叔吗？”

“就因为是表叔啦，”巴特小声哀嚎，“他总把我当成不听话的小孩子，让他发现我打架受伤他的这种印象更要坐实了。”

十月份运动会的时候巴特的脚伤已经完全恢复了，他在短跑和接力项目中连续拿下几块金牌，二百米打破了沃利的纪录，笑得那叫一个甜。

提姆的撑杆跳比赛开始前，迪克不知为什么溜到了高一场地来看他，提姆都能听见自己班里女孩子们兴奋的窃窃私语。他说高二他的朋友们都跑去学生会组织而没有参赛，高三沃利和加斯也都没有报名，所以比赛也没什么可看的，不如到高一这边来看看他亲爱的小室友。

比赛时提姆发挥得很成功，大概是因为知道迪克就在近处看着。拿奖之后康纳和巴特冲过来兴奋地拥抱他，迪克也在一旁笑得开心极了。

他们并肩坐在看台的角落，迪克望着天空说：“罗伊最近在试图说服我重组泰坦。”

“真的吗？”提姆惊喜地说，“你们现在有意向重组？”

迪克叹了口气，道：“我不知道能不能做到，毕竟唐娜毕业了，泰坦不再完整了。之前虽然总是在演出时加减流动成员，比如科丽来当过女声主唱、杰西有段时间常驻作为节奏吉他手，但是最初的五人组从没有缺席过。”然后他微微苦笑，“但是罗伊说得对，我们现在都需要一个队伍。”

提姆猜迪克没有转述完的部分是“迪克·格雷森这个工作狂如果再不带乐队活动一下的话就快过劳死了”。他看出迪克在泰坦解散这段时间一直状态不佳，所以真心希望泰坦能重组。他想了想，问了个最现实的问题：“沃利和加斯也会归队吗？高三会不会太忙？”

迪克灿烂地笑起来：“他们都说会归队啦。沃利还跟我打赌，如果比我早退出泰坦就输给我十块钱呢。”

接力赛终点的位置起了一阵骚动，迪克的脸色瞬间变了。“抱歉失陪。”他一边说一边跳起来冲向那个方向。提姆心里一惊，赶忙跟上去。

沃利·韦斯特昏倒在草坪上，迪克跪在一旁脸色一片空白，巴特也赶过来了，表情迷茫得让人心疼。旁边的高三学生唯唯诺诺地说：“我们真的很抱歉不知道他的状况，他之前没报名我以为是学生会太忙忘记了，接力赛缺人给他报上名他也没有拒绝……”

迪克试图把沃利抱起来，巴特赶忙上前。提姆给了康纳一个眼色一起去搭把手。他们再一次来到校医室。

所幸没有什么大碍，过几个小时就会醒来。迪克低着头安静地听汤普金斯女士的责备。提姆和康纳在门口的长椅上抱紧了巴特。

十一月新上任的级部主任莫德老师总喜欢找学生的麻烦。提姆烦不胜烦。起先是越权管一些并没有违反校规的事情，比如隔壁班天生蓝头发的姑娘被要求染成正常发色、几个学生乐队被勒令解散；后来就成了私自关学生禁闭。整个高一年级都如履薄冰。

有一个晚上迪克过了凌晨才回宿舍。提姆迷迷糊糊地问发生了什么。原来当晚迪克和科丽例行巡逻检查教室有没有锁好门，竟然发现提姆班上的加菲尔德·罗根被莫德老师锁在化学实验室。他们爬上三楼阳台才把吓坏了的男孩救出来。

这也太过分了。

接下来的日子里提姆带领高一学生和莫德老师斗智斗勇，而迪克带领高二学生会深入调查莫德老师的问题。终于，在提姆、康纳和巴特终于与莫德老师起正面冲突的那个早上，迪克拿着校长刚刚盖章的革职信及时赶来。

莫德老师临走时丢下一句话：“迪克·格雷森是吧，我会让你在这个学校再也待不下去。”

不知道这句话起了什么作用，这之后一个月里闹出了好几次迪克转学危机。托尼·祖可出狱后布鲁斯·韦恩几度要求迪克回哥谭，迪克出身的马戏团差点破产也要叫他走，短短一个月简直像是被诅咒了。不过幸运的是每一次都是虚惊一场。

然后十二月初，康纳苦着脸向提姆诉苦，他被要求转学了。

这是什么鬼节奏啊！巴特抱怨这简直就像复联2鹰眼所有flag都插在快银身上一样，这也太莫名其妙了。而提姆只觉得康纳转学的事情充满不对劲。

提姆花了整整一夜的时间黑了些私人网站，半夜迪克被他电脑的光晃醒迷迷糊糊地咕哝着让他早点睡，他顶着两只熊猫眼说我才不困。早上五点钟他终于把事情从头到尾整理清楚，无外乎就是家庭危机和抚养权争夺战，以及与他三观不尽相同的另一位父亲对他完全不同的期待。嗯，这是比较含蓄的描述。

提姆用最快的速度收集了需要的资料，叫上巴特逃课跑去把康纳绑架回来一起推波助澜让他的记者老爸赢得抚养权。开庭那天阳光灿烂极了，康纳笑着说：“说起来，我们现在也算是生死之交了啊。”三只拳头碰到一起，三个少年相视而笑，年轻而无所畏惧，仿佛只要三个人一起就再也没有困难不能克服。

“对了对了，提米，”巴特兴奋地抓着提姆的手，“我们也组成一个乐队吧！就像泰坦那样！”

提姆讶异地看着他。康纳也说道：“既然是生死之交三人组嘛，建一个乐队更亲密一点也挺好的啊。”

“我新学了吉他！我可以当我们乐队的吉他手！”巴特开心地说，“提米你唱歌那么好听就来当我们的主唱嘛！”

提姆觉得自己大概是明白了。巴特不愿输给拿他当小孩子的沃利；康纳心中住着一个摇滚青年一心摆脱两个老爸的压力；而自己——他们俩就是吃准了自己想要成为迪克·格雷森一样的人。

提姆揉了揉眉心，说：“先说好，我的贝斯只有入门水平，平时玩一玩还可以兼任，以后要是正式登台表演得招一名贝斯手。”

“耶！提米万岁！”

好吧，现在他可以确定建乐队就是带小孩了。

第一次训练提姆就开始头痛了。确实巴特是个学习能力超强的天才，才学吉他没多久就很有模有样，康纳也是全班都知道的优秀鼓手；可是巴特这个急性子弹琴总是不按拍往前赶，而本应负责掌握节奏的鼓手康纳不知哪根弦搭错了，不但压不住反而与巴特对着飚速度。两人一个比一个快，节拍也越来越混乱，别说他糟糕的贝斯跟不上，就连唱也卡不上这乱七八糟的拍子。

周日晚上返校，提姆挫败地趴在迪克背上抱怨。

“我理解，我也带过不听话的队员，”迪克温和地说，“但是作为队长你要能压得住他们啊。康纳和巴特平时就单纯又容易冲动，你作为更有想法的那个人要负责掌握节奏。”

“可是这好难。你是怎么做到的啊！你们泰坦就那么默契！”

迪克露出陷入回忆的温暖表情。“我们是初中时建立的乐队，那时候我13岁。当时的五个人可是各有各的想法，经常完全想不到一块去。默契的建立不是一朝一夕的事，其中语言的交流也必不可少，你们需要慢慢习惯对方啊。”

提姆嗷了一声，把头埋在柔软的枕头里，开始设计新的训练方案。

少年正义乐队逐渐步入正轨的时候，第一学期也将要结束。期末考试之后全校都疯玩起来。

“你在玩Minecraft？”这天晚上迪克推门进来看到他的电脑屏幕时问道。

“康纳和巴特开创造，我帮他们设计红石电路。”提姆没有抬头，坐在床边专心盯着屏幕。

迪克沉默了一下，说：“那挺好的。我以前陪布鲁斯玩过双人空岛生存。后来陪沃利刷末影龙，沃利还说我在附魔上总是运气特别好。”

意识到迪克的语气空落落的完全没有“运气特别好”的意思，提姆有点担心地抬起头，却发现迪克的脸色一片空白，眼眶竟然是红的。迪克从没有这样表露过负面情绪。提姆大惊，忙说：“发生了什么？你还好吗？”

迪克苍白地笑了笑：“我总是找借口说沃利敷衍了事、科丽冲动暴力，但事实不过是我自己表现得太混蛋而已。重组泰坦这个计划进行不下去的，我早该知道。”

“你需要一个抱抱吗？”提姆推开电脑，望着迪克的眼睛。

迪克沉默着坐在提姆身边，从身后环住他，小声说：“你忙你的，让我这样抱一会。”

提姆现在心都碎了哪还有心情玩游戏。

“沃利现在欠我十块钱了。”迪克悲哀地说，声音仿佛带着雾气。

寒假，提姆回到哥谭，看到来接站的史蒂芬和卡珊激动得几乎哭出来。史蒂芬兴奋地拉着他和卡珊去看哈利马戏团的巡回演出，然后在那里遇见了迪克和布鲁斯·韦恩。

看起来迪克和布鲁斯的矛盾也有所缓和。提姆知道布鲁斯之前很不满迪克毕业后要读警校的想法，而现在他们的相处看起来很平静。

新学期开始后，少年正义乐队终于迎来了新鲜血液。凯西·珊德马克，来自快乐港本校初中部，作为直升本校高中的保送生有半年的空闲时间，而且是非常优秀的贝斯手。

在迪克的建议下，提姆犹豫了许久，最终让乐队接替了“泰坦”的名号。

整个三月份凯西都和他们一起训练，直到有一天初中部的普林斯老师找过来警告他们。

“现在还没毕业就每天往高中部跑，这算是翘课行为了。”

“我们学校的保送生这半年空闲时间不就是自由支配吗？老师您是不是搞错了？”

“保送生就可以为所欲为了吗？”

“我们并没有为所欲为——”

争吵越来越激烈，几个学生会的同学出面劝架却反而也卷进了争吵。巴特和沃利语速越来越快甚至几乎要打起来，凯西和普林斯老师更是剑拔弩张。

“停下来。”

一下子所有人都定住了。迪克·格雷森出现在人群中。

“你们三个先回去，我晚些时候去找你们说这个问题。”迪克向提姆示意。“普林斯老师，珊德马克小姐，双方都冷静一下……”

那天的问题在迪克的劝解下和平解决，虽然当晚提姆领教了迪克作为领导者的气场。他和康纳、巴特离开的时候提姆注意到迪克走向沃利，两个人坐在草地上谈了很久。

四月份，一年一度的校庆上，新的泰坦乐队一战成名，一首《少年泰坦出击》嗨翻全场。

演出结束时巴特激动地尖叫着跳到提姆怀里，电吉他夹在他们之间硌得提姆肋骨生疼。康纳与凯西更是在台上上演惊世一吻。

他们在全场的鲜花与欢呼中退场。

等到他们好不容易在后台收拾好、婉拒了大片狂热粉丝回到观众席，后半段校庆已经即将结束。压轴节目即将上演，科丽用她富有特色的抑扬顿挫语调宣布：“接下来是我们学校最耀眼的明珠——The Outsiders！”

提姆的心猛地一颤，一阵难以言表的惊喜瞬间涌上心头。

走神了一小会，他便被全场震天的尖叫吓了一跳。却见舞台正中央的灯光里站着那个人，黑色紧身衣上仿佛电光般的利落蓝色条纹勾勒出快乐港王子风华绝代的身影。时隔多年他再一次看见迪克登上舞台，与第一次一样令他心跳静止。

紧接着高二的著名情侣格蕾丝与艾丽莎牵着手登场，然后是高一的靛蓝和雷克斯。再然后罗伊与阿尔忒弥斯一起登场，而观众席开始响起窃窃私语——没有人拿琴，台上也没有架子鼓；罗伊与阿尔忒弥斯两人竟然背着弓箭登台，这到底是怎么回事？

迪克·格雷森举起一只手，场下的骚动逐渐停了。

“局外人不是一支摇滚乐队，”他温和地指出，所有人都带着好奇安静下来，“没有特罗亚我们不会再组乐队。而且新的泰坦今天已经证明了他们有多令人骄傲，不是吗？事实上，局外人要做的是完全不同的表演，我们不会让大家失望。”

灯光向上移动，提姆觉得心脏都要跳出来——高空中是熟悉的秋千架。

“另外——”提姆觉得迪克说出这句话时的视线似乎落在自己的方向，没来由地心跳加速。

“今天的表演我是专门为你准备的，注意看好哦，”迪克咧开嘴笑起来，一双无与伦比的蓝眼睛在舞台灯光下熠熠生辉，“我的知更鸟。”


End file.
